einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Caldwell
Appearance At character creation He stands at 6 feet in height, with fair skin and a lean frame. He has brown hair and eyes, and a scraggly, brown beard. His default expression is one of determination, although what he is determined to do is anyone’'s guess. Current (Out of Armor) Made of shiny bluish metal covered in flames, with a robotic right arm. A hive of bugs in his abdomen may or may not be visible. Current (In Armor) Made of shiny bluish metal covered in flames, maybe wearing an MCP-I. Has the HEP Pyramid floating around one of his limbs. Personal Information Jason had a rather normal life growing up. He never did anything extraordinary or had anything extraordinary happen to him, but he always had a desire to see other places and adventure. When he turned 18, he thought that joining a group of mercenaries would be a good way to travel. Luckily, this life choice was not too bad for him, and he managed to get through the next seven years without any serious incident or injury. However, after seven years he managed to make a mistake that changed his life. While drinking with some of his buddies at a bar, he managed to get into a fist-fight with some arrogant punk. He was too drunk to remember anything that was said, but he remembered breaking the guy’'s nose and being in jail before he had even sobered up. How was he supposed to know that the punk he fought was a Magister'’s son? Well, that little mistake landed him a forced deployment to the HMRC. Or what was once the HMRC, anyways. After Lurker Jason gets himself an Id, which ends up looking like himself, but in a cape and with a rather egotistical manner of speaking. Sort of like a narcissistic golden age superman. Together they set off into the untamed viscera wilds of Recursive Beast Universe. From there reports become sketchy; the last sighting of the flaming golem was at a small wilderness outpost within a bronchial pathway. Reportedly a one armed golem, now badly scratched and scuffed, with only a feeble smoldering aura, traded an asbestos coated sackful of valuable neuro-gems for 10 lbs of high quality ultra-steel, a diamond file and a brass door knob before walking back out into the dark, never to be seen again. Attributes Robotic right arm. Body turned into shiny bluish metal and on fire (from Potion #6) Inventory Armor * MCP-I Weapons * HEP Pyramid * Containment suit drawing heat from his body flames and firing it later as a beam. Other Stuff *ICH-BT-WE-Pa423 AMIABLE AMBER (Borrowed from Thaddeus Cthunkan) * 0 Tokens **1 token debt to Flint Westwood **3 token debt to Jim the Team Fund Footlocker * Nyars artifact: Skeleton Shroud * Nyars artifact: Shackle * Bolt action gunpowder rifle 5/5 * Maneuvering gear * Beat-all Tek bug in artifact container. Mission history Last Levelup: Mission 18 Mission 15 Mission 18 Mission 19 (rescue) Mission 25 +5 Mind Mission 27 +5 Mind, +5 Uncon